


Confiding

by Maeple



Series: Voltrans Girls Week 2017 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Mentioned Lance - Freeform, Mentioned Nyma, Mentioned Shay, Multi, Referenced WLW, Suggested Polyamory, Trans Female Character, Trans Female Pidge | Katie Holt, VoltransGirlsWeek2017, mentioned relationship, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 20:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11630865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeple/pseuds/Maeple
Summary: Pidge has a dream--it isn'tbadper se... Just reminds her of things.July 26:Dreams/SupernaturalFind the rest of the prompts for Voltrans Girls weekhereRather late than never, right?





	Confiding

_This person she was looking at definitely wasn't her--but at the same time it was._  
  
_There Pidge stood, with long hair that went down to her mid-back. But that wasn't right. Hadn't she cut it? Oh, what a huge step back that had been. But there it was anyways, and it had felt so right she almost hadn't questioned it. Almost. She looked just like any fourteen-year-old girl, with developing curves and a plain T-shirt and jeans, albeit a bit short for one her age. It felt nice._  
  
_Pidge was with her friends at the Garrison, hanging around and chatting like they had always been that close. Since when did Allura and Coran attend school? Oh well, it was nice to have them around. But then where was Shi--_  
  
_"--Katie? Are you even listening?" Allura asked._  
  
_Katie?_  
  
_Since when had they called her "Katie"?_  
  
_Somewhere at the back of her brain she felt something wasn't right, but she forgot all about it when she replied,_

 _"Yeah, so what were you saying about asking Shay out?"_  
  
_Allura blushed. "Me and Nyma're planning on asking her out, but I'm not sure if she's interested in... y'know... "_  
  
_Wait what?_

_Something clicked. She realized she was dreaming. Unfortunately, that also meant her body started to wake up._

No! _She liked this, she wanted to keep her long hair, and body, and-- she desperately tried to say something, anything, so she could forget she was dreaming and go on with whatever was happening. But she couldn't do anything as her friends walked along, leaving her behind as if she suddenly didn't exist._

  
  
In the waking world, she almost forgot her dream entirely, remembering a few bits and pieces that were completely unimportant. Something told her she  _wanted_ to remember it, but she couldn't comply for the life of her.   
  
She was left with tears of frustration, especially upon remembering there was  _something_ about her hair she dreamt of.

After becoming so fixated on it, Pidge forgot even the small, unimportant parts which she was annoyed with at first. Of all the things to bring into her recollection, but now she didn't even have those. The more she tried to remember, the more her fragmented memeories eluded her.   
  
But... her hair.

She wiped at her eyes with the back of her sleeve as she recalled that horrible first day at the Garrison--oh, there was something else she should be able to recall, surely? But that only made her feel worse. Pidge had spent  _so long_ growing out her hair. Before she cut it she had to take a moment to steady herself, to really accept that it was necessary to take such a drastic measure. It felt like she had jumped over a large puddle, but when she reached the other side, she lost her balance and fell flat on her butt into it.

Within minutes, all those years of doing ridiculous, inane things to get her hair at the length she wanted were gone. _Snip, snip._ She remembered her eyes became too blurred to watch as the strands fell to the bathroom floor, becoming nothing more than blurred color as she furiously blinked. 

 

When she calmed down enough to stop crying, she sniffled and went to check the time--It was still early, as the Altean clock told her. She assumed the rest of the team was still sleeping. But was she able to go back to sleep? Probably not. She could try, but it rarely happened. She got a bit bored and tired of tossing and turning around in bed, trying to get comfortable again. So she exited her room, but not without hesitating.   
  
Would anyone really appreciate being woken up so early in the morning just because she was feeling bad? (If you could call it  _bad._ Pidge didn't know how else to describe it.) Would anyone even want to listen? But Lance might understand, she tried to convince herself.  
  
  
  
She didn't realize how creepy the ship could be without any signs of life... she shuddered as she walked down the vast hall. The shadows seemed to take on oddly intimidating shapes and every footstep of hers probably would have echoed if not for the muffling, fluffy slippers she had on.

The same went for Allura, who startled equally as much as Pidge when they spotted each other's movement.   
  
Pidge held her breath for a moment, letting it go when she heard a female voice ask quietly, "Pidge, is that you...?"   
  
"Yeah," she answered as they began to move toward each other. "What are you doing up, Princess Allura?"   
  
"I could ask you the same..." Allura said gently. "But really I just had a bad dream..."   
  
"Oh.. I can't remember mine... but I feel... bad? I'm not really sure what to call it..." she admitted. Allura sighed and gently placed a hand on Pidge's shoulder.  
  
"Well, how about we get out of this hallway and into my room? We can talk there if you want."   
  
And so they made small talk on the way to Allura's personal room. Pidge had never been in there before... it seemed... odd. Maybe even a bit taboo to casually walk into  
a princess's room? She wouldn't know, because she hadn't thought about it much before then.  
  
Allura's room was mostly white with pink and blue, much like her wardrobe, Pidge mused. It reminded her vaguely of the trans pride flag back on earth.. so now not only did she feel "bad" _,_ there was also a bit of homesickness prodding at her heart.   
  
"So, what's making you feel 'bad'?" Allura asked as she sat up on her bed, patting the spot next to her for Pidge to sit.   
  
"Well... I don't know... it seems really silly now, but I had some dream I can't remember. I think it was a good dream, though, so I'm not sure why it made me feel sad..." Pidge admitted softly as she sat next to Allura. 

The uncomfortable feeling subsided a bit in the brightness of her room. Suddenly Allura's the blanket became much more interesting than meeting Allura's eyes. "Anyways, what was your nightmare about?"   
  
Allura shuddered. "I was driving the ship into a star again... And..." she swallowed, "And I thought I had killed you all... It was awful. But You're all here, so I'm glad." She paused for a moment before adding, "and I hope you don't feel bad anymore..."   
  
Pidge shook her head. "A little, but not as much... thank you."   
  
"Of course. You can always confide in me," she said with a small sigh. "Now, I think you should go back to sleep, there's still some time until we start training.."   
  
"Okay, goodnight..." Pidge said and hopped off the princess's bed.   
  
"Goodnight?" Allura echoed, although it sounded like more of a question. The green paladin chuckled to herself as she exited the room and found her way back to her own. She hopped into her own bed this time, going over the conversation between Allura and her inside her head.   
  
Perhaps she would end up sleeping that night. 

**Author's Note:**

> Aye I have a tumblr ;) @underthemapletree   
> (wowow excuse the shameless promotion)


End file.
